


Ishimondo Week 2k19 Day 7: Family

by IsTheMedia



Series: Ishimondo Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Day 7: Family, F/M, IshimondoWeek2k19, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Day 7! The last day of Ishimondo Week 2019.I wanted to end on something SUUUUUPER fluffy and cute.It was a blast and a half!(Once again my other days can be found on tumblr @isthemedia and instagram@medifolio)





	Ishimondo Week 2k19 Day 7: Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ishimaru Kiyotaka loved his family. It was absolutely perfect. And he wouldn't change it for the world...
> 
> Though life seems to enjoy changing it up for him.

**_Day 7: Family_ **

 

For the longest time Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s family only consisted of him, and his father. His mother...she was with them in spirit. His grandfather...he’d rather not remember.

There was a time when he respected his grandfather. Aspired to be like him. Was in awe of him.

B-but then...that all changed. It changed and it just--

He couldn’t bring himself to ever admit that he EVER respected that man! N-now this name, the Ishimaru name was branded with shame.

So much shame that...that he wishes he never had it. Because--because if anyone could have fixed the name, it might have been…

Her.

His mother.

His mother and his father could have saved the family name--

But no. It seemed, that _nothing_ would save their name.

It hurt him...it hurt him so much when his father...his father felt like the time was right for Kiyotaka to learn about his mother’s passing. Her life...for his. He’d spent many nights, crying alone in his bed-just wishing that she could come back. That he could trade places with her.  

The words his father used to describe how wonderful and loving his mother was...it wasn’t fair...

It was worse on night when he could hear his father cry at the small shrine they had for her in their small apartment.

But...there were nights where he’d hear his father go on, and on about how proud he was of him. Telling the framed picture of the mother he never got to meet, about how strong and smart their son was. How he must have gotten it from her.

If his father saw those traits in him...those traits he gotten from his mother, then...then he should do everything he could to keep them strong. So that it would be as if he was carrying a part of her with him...through him.

From there, that was how Kiyotaka saw his family, and that was fine. This was what family was going to be for him.

Just him and his father.

He knew whenever he’d come home from school, from the bullies, his father would be there. He would be there to help tend to the scrapes and bruises. That he could go to him if he had a question. That he get a pat on the head for his good marks.

That if he was really good, he could help his father with making dinner. Or when his father was doing paperwork, he’d be allowed to sit at the same table as him as he did his homework.

To him, this was perfect. This was all the family he needed.  He wouldn’t want to change it for anything.

However, even though he wouldn’t want to change it, didn’t mean it wasn’t going to change. When Kiyotaka was scouted and accepted into Hope’s Peak...that when his original vision of family changed.

He went from being an only child, to having a brother. A soul brother granted, but still.

Mondo Oowada.

The Ultimate Bike Gang Leader.

Despite their differences, and that during those first few weeks of just glaring daggers at each other whenever there were in a remote vicinity--much to the rest of his class’ chagrin--it all culminated into a test of endurance in the men’s sauna.

A bond was formed.

As he reflected back on that day, Kiyotaka had to admit that maybe their bond was always much deeper than they originally thought. Or at the very least, what HE always thought.

He would be able to go to the biker for--nearly anything. They studied together, ate together, tried to get as many electives together.

Any and all school trips, they always tried to be paired off or in the same group as each other. There were even time that he’d- _gasp_ -sneak into Mondo’s room and had a sleepover and vise-versa. He knew it was against the dorm policy, but there were some nights where he...just didn’t want to be alone.

And there were nights where Mondo felt the same.

He remembers one long weekend he spent it at Mondo’s home--and saw the small shrine the biker had to remember his brother. It gave Kiyotaka the sense of connection-moreso than they’re brotherly bond.

He mentioned how he wished he could have met the man who helped raise Mondo into the person he had become. But it seemed to have stirred some dark memories within the biker.

Kiyotaka was so worried that he’d done something wrong with the sudden change within Mondo-with him not really talking the rest of that night. Soon the silence got to the moral compass, and even though he knows it was wrong for him to act in such a way...he just couldn’t help it.

He hit Mondo. Delivering a well aimed punch that actually was enough to stun the other, if only for a few moments. And then he found himself being tackled down. They two fought, and were yelling at one another.

It ended with Kiyotaka being pinned under Mondo. Faces nearly touching as their breathes mingled in harsh pants. Kiyotaka asked what was wrong...why Mondo was suddenly acting like this?

What he was hiding?

Mondo almost bolted as soon as he asked, but Kiyotaka held him firmly. The biker cussing and demanding that he’d be let go. That if he told--

If he told Kiyotaka was going to hate him. Hate him and leave him.

Bu-but that was ridiculous! He would never leave! This was his soul brother! There was nothing that could make him leave. That he could NEVER understand!

“ _Make_ me understand then.”

It was short, and demanding.

He could remember the shakiness in Mondo’s breath. The wavering in his voice as he told Kiyotaka what happened. Ho-how his brother died...saving him. How he lied to his gang about what happened.

How he murdered his brother.

Kiyotaka...remembered the rest of the night as just him; arms wrapped tight around the other as Mondo cried. Holding him...telling him he wasn’t leaving.

That they were brothers. From now until the end, and nothing would change it.

So now, his family was; him, his father, and now his soul brother.

And he wouldn’t want to change it for anything.

But...just like the time before, something else came along and changed it. His father, finally started to see somebody.

Kiyotaka was absolutely elated! His father truly did deserve to have a chance to be in a loving relationship once again. He’s done so much to help him…

His father had the right be happy too! If this relationship made him happy, then how could he NOT support it?

A-and he was certain his mother would want him to be happy too.

When he came home during break his senior year-and Mondo came along ONCE he gotten permission to of course-that was when he met the woman his dad was seeing…

And her son.

It was a bit awkward to say the least. But it seemed that Hiroko didn’t mind the situation in the slightest, in fact she seemed quite happy that he already met and knew her “wonderfully, talented son”.

He should have known there was something amiss when he and Mondo just so happened to always bump into the Ultimate Clairvoyant the whole way to his home.

Speaking of, Hiro seemed pretty happy about all this. Said something about he could use “ _step-bro rights to finally get him to relax_ ”; to which Mondo stepped in and said that he was perfectly capable and getting Kiyotaka to relax.

Kiyotaka had to admit, it was probably the most eventful school break he ever had.

And when they returned to school, Hiro wasted no time in spreading the word to the rest of the 78th class.

Leon teased about the similar idea of “step-brother rights” to which Kiyotaka simply replied with what Mondo had said.

However he didn’t quite get what Leon meant by “ _Yeah I’m sure he could._ ”

Before he could even ask, Hiro was already going about about how their break went, and everything that he was starting to learn about not only about his father...but about him as well. It was almost as if...his was proud to have Kiyotaka as a possible step-brother.

It made something inside Kiyotaka swell. The fact somebody...wanted to associate with his family...it just made it feel like it wasn’t such a shameful thing anymore.

He still hasn’t had the chance to admit that to Hiro though.

So his family was now; himself, his father, his soul brother, his father’s girlfriend and her son.

And Kiyotaka wouldn’t want to change it for anything.

But soon, he realized a pattern was starting to form. Each time he was fine with his family status, it always changed. Part of him wondered if he was thinking like this on purpose. It was hard to say.

But now, during his second year in college, he received a call from his father. The news he gave--well he felt so embarrassed when he had to apologize to his dorm’s Resident Advisor for the noise after lights out.

Though it wasn’t enough for him to stop smiling. His father was going to get married! And of course it was to Hiroko! Kiyotaka had to admit, the more he learned and got to know about her; the more he did like her as well. She was very intelligent, and caring. The same amount of love and affection she gave to Hiro, was given to him as well.

There were times it felt almost overwhelming.

And when he phone began to ring, he smiled at the name displayed.

His soon to be step brother. He...actually did look forward to it.

His family was now; himself, his soul brother, his father, his soon to be step-mother and step-brother.

Before he could even get the thought of how he wouldn’t want to change it for anything; something else happened.

The wedding was simple yet still a lovely event. He invited Mondo of course, and was even allowed to bring Chihiro as well. Hiro had Leon and Sayaka there as well. It was almost like a minor reunion. It was...nice to see them. He couldn’t help the staggering feeling of how they all were so interested in how he was doing.

Mondo chuckled and told him it was just a common thing with friends.

When Hiroko and his father approached him while he was talking with Mondo, he noticed that there was another person with them.

A young woman, with silver hair...and bright red eyes just like his own, behind thin wired glasses. It took a few moments for him to recognize her, helped by the fact that she was accompanied by a young blonde-who had a glare so strong that if looks could kill he could take out an army.

When his father called to have him come over, he didn’t hesitate.

Hiroko asked him if he knew this woman.

He nodded and bowed to her, stating that it has been a while since they last seen one another. She mirrored is actions, and stated that she did miss the times when they’d train with one another in the kendo halls at Hope’s Peak.

They made a little bit of small talk--

Before Hiroko made the announcement. A story about how a mother and father rushed to the hospital, their baby being born far too early. Worried, panic, and dread weighed on them...only to be delivered a false word about how their baby didn’t survive.

Her tone changed...and stated how that was just a lie. How the doctors lied--and that poor baby girl was left alone, and just given up to a….certain family.

And all Kiyotaka could do was stare at the young woman. And she looked back...her eyes were brimming with tears.

He looked to his father, who nodded, before he looked back. And even though he looks back on that moment with fondness, he did have to admit he could have handled his reaction in a much more dignified way.

However...Peko tells him that she always wanted to have a sibling hug her the way he did that day.

He smiled some to himself. Learning about how he now had an older sister to add to his ever growing list of his family...he couldn’t help but swell with pride.

His family consisted of; himself, his soul brother, his father, his older sister, his step-mother, and his step-brother.

And he just waited for the next change.

Which didn’t happen until he graduated from college. His family was present at the ceremony. It was an amazing occasion. The sight as to how his small two member family grew in such a short amount of time--he didn’t think he could have been happier.

The celebration was simple, despite the offering from Fuyuhiko to help fund it, Kiyotaka declined...though said he would like it if he would attend. He had a feeling, soon he might be getting a brother-in-law to add to his list.

However, what he didn’t expect--

Was the surprise kiss he gotten from Mondo.

When he was being present with small congratulatory gifts from everyone-which he was still so immensely grateful for-he never expected Mondo to step up.

At first he was going to tell Mondo he didn’t need to get him anything. That he done so much for him that-that he couldn’t even begin to list. Granted he said that again and again, but it didn’t mean that it wasn’t honest.

Instead Mondo shook his head, and said that this was going to be something he’d expect Kiyotaka give back in full. It confused him at first--

And when their lips met...Kiyotaka was positive there was no way he could ever imagine not giving back.

He heard Hiroko say in a playful tone under her breathe about how...is had to be a family preference.

Smiling softly to himself, he took in his new family once more. Himself, his b-boyfriend, his father, his older sister, his step-mother, and his step-brother.

Though this time...he was going to be the one to make a change. He looked over his bags for a third time. He had to make sure everything was together and in its place before he and Mondo made their way home for the upcoming holidays.

Everything had to be perfect.

“Are you ready to go Mondo?”

“Inna minute babe!” Mondo called out from his room.

Kiyotaka couldn’t help the small feeling of warmth that that settled in his heart at the pet name. His hand dipped into his jacket pocket…

His fingers running over the small velvet box tucked away in there.

Yeah...even though he loved how his family was right now.

He wanted to make it just a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Yes I AM going with the popular headcannon of Peko and Taka being related. I LOVE it and I think it's completely amazing!


End file.
